Mushroom Ringleader
225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |ability = When played: This gets +2 for each other Plant. |flavor text = Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility, but he knew what he signed up for.}} Mushroom Ringleader is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 . Its ability gives it +2 for every plant on the field when played, excluding itself. Origins Its name is a pun on "fairy ring" or "mushroom ring", and "ringleader", referring to the fact that it is the leader of a small ring of small mushrooms. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Ability: When played:' This gets +2 for each other Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Leadership comes with a lot of responsibility, but he knew what he signed up for. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium. Strategies With This can either be an incredibly hard hitter or a terribly useless wall, depending on how many plants you have on the field. It is best to play this when there are many plants on the field, since it gets a lot of attack from its effect. Plants with the Team-Up trait, like Shellery, , or Shroom for Two, and plants that can buff Mushroom tribe plants such as Buff-Shroom help boost this plant even further. Planting it behind said Team-up plants can also protect it. Because plants play after zombies, try to plant this when you are having a lot of plants and on an empty lane, it can deal massive damage to the zombie hero and makes the battle finish faster. Or you can combine this with or to clear that lane, making advantage for you. Increasing its health to help it survive longer is also not a bad choice. Whatever you do, though, do not plant Mushroom Ringleader alone. Despite being a plant, it does not count towards its own buff. The result is wasting your Mushroom Ringleader and ending up with only 1 , and no damage. Against This plant has an incredibly low health stat, so any damaging/health-reducing card such as Nibble, Acid Rain, Pied Piper or Conga Zombie can easily destroy this plant, as long as it is not boosted. Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size helps too when this gets too out of control. Gallery Mushroom_Ringleader_stats.png|Mushroom Ringleader's statistics HD Mushroom Ringleader.png|HD Mushroom Ringleader RingleaderCard.png|Card Earning Mushroom Ringleader.png|The player earning Mushroom Ringleader after completing the 4th step in Nightcap's Hero Quest ShroomFire.png|2 /1 Mushroom Ringleader attacking RocketRingleader.png|Mushroom Ringleader about to be destroyed by Rocket Science RollingStoneDestroyingMushroomRingleader.jpg|Mushroom Ringleader about to be destroyed by Rolling Stone CutDowntoSizeDestroyingMushroomRingleader.jpg|Mushroom Ringleader being destroyed by Cut Down to Size DedRingleader.png|Destroyed Mushroom Ringleader MushroomTribePackv1.8.26PvZH.jpg|Mushroom Ringleader in the Mushroom Tribe Pack Mushroom Ringleader Multiplayer.png|Mushroom Ringleader in the background of a Multiplayer match Mushroom_Concepts.png|Concept art for Mushroom Ringleader, other mushrooms, and Smashing Pumpkin MushroomTribePackAdsPvZH.png|Mushroom Ringleader in the advertisement about Mushroom Tribe Pack ShrunkenMushroomRingleader.jpg|Mushroom Ringleader shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old Screen Shot 2016-03-12 at 11.06.20 AM.png|Mushroom Ringleader's statistics Choice_between_Bonk_Choy_and_Mushroom_Ringleader.jpeg|The player having the choice between Mushroom Ringleader and as a prize after completing a level MushroomRing shadow.png|Mushroom Ringleader's silhouette MushroomRing get.png|The player receiving Mushroom Ringleader from a Basic Pack Receiving_Mushroom_Ringleader.jpeg|The player earning Mushroom Ringleader after losing a level Mushroom Tribe Pack.jpg|Mushroom Ringleader in an advertisement for the Mushroom Tribe Pack Mushroom Ringleader silhouette.png|Mushroom Ringleader's silhouette MushroomRingleaderUnlocked.png|The player receiving Mushroom Ringleader from a Premium Pack Trivia *This plant can achieve a maximum of 18 from its ability. Category:Mushrooms Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants